Key
by Subrosa Reaching
Summary: During the Battle at the Valley of the End, Naruto discovered about his clouded past, and, more importantly, why Sasuke is how he is. Now, with the Keyblade at his side, will Naruto find his heart again or will he just fall like Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Key: NarutoxKH Fanfiction

I've lost him... Naruto shook his head in disappointment. Sasuke stood before him, completely turned demonic, possessed by the seal and his desire for hate. They had been fighting constantly for thirty full minutes.

The worst part was was that Sasuke was lost completely: he couldn't be saved now. Why, Sasuke... Where has your heart gone? Naruto, with the assistance of a shadow clone, began a rasengan in his left hand. When did you become so... Heartless? He thought, Why can't I save you?

Sasuke, from his position on the other the other side of the side of the valley, began his own attack: a chidori of black energy cackling around his arm. "You can't stop me, Naruto."

Naruto and Sasuke threw themselves at eachother, attacks mingling with explosive force, and the two boys skirted across the waters surface like spiders.

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration. I want to save him. He began charging another attack. I will save him. Naruto thought. Naruto charged at Sasuke again. "I MUST SAVE YOU!" Naruto roared. "SASUKE!!!"

The attacks collided, and Naruto was blasted back and enveloped in a flash of red light as he slipped into unconciousness.

---/\---/\---/\---/\---/\---/\---

Naruto awoke in a different place. Not in a warm hospital bed, not in the aftermath of Naruto's and Sasuke's collision, but in the dark, dank sewer of his own interior. Before him were massive bars, reaching for the pulsating red and blue chakra veins that routed onto the other side, and before it was a sign with a single katakana symbolizing "seal".

A dark grumbling came from beyond the bars, sounding more like a growl of greeting than any else. "Ah, it's Naruto-kun. How nice it is to see you again... Not." There was a hurr of laughter emanating from the abyss. "Why don't you let me out, eh? I could help you save Sasuke for good."

Naruto shook his head silently, knowing how deceptful this powerful being, the Kyuubi, can be, yet it posed an interesting point and it oozed with truth. It COULD help Naruto save Sasuke.

"What is happening to Sasuke!?" Naruto demanded to know. Naruto fearlessly walked closer to the cage.

"Sasuke has become a Heartless." The Kyuubi said blatantly, "His heart is gone now. Only his darkness remains in him, and he is possessed by it."

"What the hell is a Heartless?" Naruto yelled. "What can I do to save him? I need your help Kyuubi!" Naruto shook the bars of the massive cage.

"You cannot save him: only he himself or perhaps his Nobody can do that. The quickest solution is to kill him." Kyuubi hurred in agreement to that. "As for the Heartless Nobody thing, those two are the byproducts of losing your heart. You too are actually a Heartless." The Kyuubi nodded.

"Me?!" Naruto exclaimed, doubletaking incredulously.

"No, Bob over there." Kyuubi said sarcastically. "When you were but a newborn, your father was forced to seal me in his only child. However, my power was too strong for your puny body to handle, even with a six pronged seal to hold me in. So, your father was forced to remove your heart and replace it with my presence.

"You have a Nobody, somewhere out there, and when you two meet together again, you both reunite, you will have your heart again." Kyuubi said. "Things won't go smoothly though."

"Then why don't I look like Sasuke?" Naruto ruflled his hair in confusion.

"You're father saw to it that your darkness was removed with your heart so you won't become corrupted. Your Nobody carries your darkness on his shoulders."

Naruto winced. "How am I supposed to defeat a Heartless or a Nobody? All my attacks on Sasuke bounced off him like he was made of rubber!" Naruto frowned.

"Your father left you a weapon to fight the Heartless in case you needed it. I'll only tell you if you Release me."

"How about you tell me anyways, or else." Naruto threatened.

Kyuubi frowned. "Just concentrate on your left hand it will appear. Now get out.

Naruto was flung back into conciousness, and he stood unsteadily as Sasuke began walking away towards Otogakure.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "I WILL SAVE YOU!" and with that, a Key appeared in his hand.


	2. Friends lost

Key Chapter Two

Friends lost

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "I WILL SAVE YOU!" He charged at Sasuke, key  
over his shoulder, but as Naruto approached Sasuke, his massive  
wingspan opened and whipped Sasuke into an aerial position just out of  
Naruto's Key's reach.

Sasuke fled from Naruto, hovering overhead.

Naruto frowned, turning away from Sasuke for a moment. Why won't you  
give up? Naruto looked back at Sasuke's smirk with a hateful stare.  
"Sasuke, you best leave.

"NEVER COME BACK!" Naruto threw the key and it rapidly spun through  
the air and struck Sasuke in the air, knocking him off balance and  
spiralling to the ground. The Key, like a boomerang, came back into  
Naruto's hand.

Sasuke stood up nonchalant and looked into Naruto's eyes, and, with a  
swift turn walked into the forest.

Naruto turned away, glowering at the key in his hand. 'Why do I have  
to bear this stupid Key!' He swung the Key over his shoulder and  
began limping back to Konoha, hating Sasuke with all of his might...  
which was surprisingly very little.

A boy of twelve walked calmly through the infamous and quite foggy  
swamps of Kirigakura with his head held high and a Key sported as his  
weapon of choice. The blade, this Keyblade, ruffled through his stoke  
red hair and his hardened black eyes saw through every guise in the  
swamp.

He knew exactly where he was: he was at the heart of the Kirigakura  
Rebellion headquarters. "Someone called for a Demon hunter," he stated  
calmly, "I am here to participate in the extermination of the Fourth  
Mizukage."

"You're the one they call Kagiko, right?" a voice said, disembodied  
but all too real.

"Yes, I am. The one and only." he said, looking down at the mention of  
his time aquired name. I hate that name...

"Demonstrate then," the voice said. "Open the illusion." It knew of  
the abilities of the Keyblade. That it could open anything.

"Break." Kagiko said, turning to a single point, aiming, and a single  
beam of light shot from the point, and the illusion fell away  
revealing the only feild in Wave country not splattered in blood... As  
of now.

The once disembodied voice was now embodied and stood before him; it  
was the man who contacted him previously. "Hello, sir. I thank you for  
aiding us. I'm Ao." He held a hand out in greeting.

Kagiko brushed past him, ignoring the greeting completely, and  
demanded "Just take me to your leader."

"Very well then." Ao frowned. 'I don't like this guy... Can he really  
save us?' "Follow me." Ao walked past Kagiko and walked into a tent in  
the center of the encampment.

Kagiko obliged, ducking below the flaps and into the tent.

Mei nodded asleep just before the two slipped in, and Kagiko cleared  
his throat as to awaken the woman.

"Oh!" Mei frowned, shaking her hair out. "Sorry about my presense,  
sugar. Running a rebellion is quite tiring."

Kagiko scowled. "Just tell me how to get to the demon so I can kill  
him." He said, changing grip on the Keyblade.

Mei frowned. "I didn't hire you to kill Yagura, I hired you for your  
keys abilities. That key can break anything, so you can break the  
illusion upon Yagura. I KNOW he's under an illusion, it just needs to  
be broken..." she trailed off.

"Look, I KILL demons. I won't do anything else. If you refuse to pay,  
then I'll kill him anyways and leave." Kagiko said bluntly. "Now, tell  
me exactly how to get into that city or I will destroy it in order to  
get in there." He looked Mei in the eyes.

'He's not kidding. He may just as well kill us while he's at it.' Mei  
thought fearfully. 'This kid knows how to manipulate. Is he really  
twelve?' "Very well then, your terms are accepted.

"You may get into the city through the port. It's usually too foggy to  
piece any exit or entrance. The docks will be heavily guarded though,  
due to this fact, but a swordman of your skill can easily breach their  
defenses easily." Mei explained. "Take as few casualties as possible.  
We don't want a massacre on our hands." 'I'm sorry I can't save you,  
Yagura...' Mei waved the demonhunter from the tent casually.

Kagiko turned swiftly and left the two rebels, carrying the key by his  
side.

Mei frowned and rubbed her temples. "What did I just sic on the  
mizukage? Was he a monster?"

Ao looked out after the boy. "I think he might himself be a demon."


End file.
